legendofthedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hye
Hye is the Guardian of the Rabbit Temple. Physical Appearance Unempowered, Hye appears to be a Caucasian woman with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She wears a dark pink dress with lighter pink accents, violet trousers and dark purple shoes. Screen Shot 2016-05-14 at 22.24.36.png|Hye's Clothing Screen Shot 2016-05-14 at 19.51.00.png|Hye's features Empowered The Rabbit Power Band is never seen as being empowered by Hye, however, in The Last Dragon, it was empowered by The Zodiac Master along with the Tiger and Snake Powerband. The changes in appearance when the band is empowered are very hard to distinguish as the band was powered up along with two others, and no noticeable features of a Rabbit were shown. To Empower, she must say "Empower The Rabbit" Personality Like all other Temple Guardians, Hye is protective of her Temple, Shrine and Powerband. She likes to garden and her Temple is surrounded with several plants and flowers. Hye cannot show her emotions because her Duplication ability would go out of control if she seemed to feel too much for something or someone, this clashes with the fact that Ang seems to express an interest in her and finds her attractive. Although she cannot afford to convey her emotions, she can understand them, telling Beingal that Ang holds her in the highest regard and that she is his comrade in arms. Screen Shot 2016-05-14 at 19.43.39.png|Ang and Hye Screen Shot 2016-05-14 at 22.24.04.png|Hye Gardening Powerband The Rabbit Powerband is green (because the Rabbit element is wood) with a peach/orange gemstone and the Rabbit Symbol engraved into it. In "Sister Sister", the band was damaged in a fight between Hye, The Zodiac Master and Ling causing the powers to go out of balance. It was later fixed by summoning a thousand past Rabbit Guardians. Rabbit Powerband.png|The Rabbit Powerband Rabit Gem.png|The Rabbit Gem Screen Shot 2016-05-14 at 20.42.38.png|Hye holding her Powerband Screen Shot 2016-05-14 at 22.21.27.png|The Gem that broke off during the fight between Hye, Ling and The Zodiac Mater Rabit band fix.gif|The Rabbit Band being fixed Screen Shot 2016-05-14 at 21.30.20.png|Ang after claiming the Rabbit, Snake and Tiger Powerband from the Zodiac Master Temple The Rabbit Temple is located in a Tree Hollow (like Ming's) in Singapore. It is on top of a mountain deep in the forest. The entrance has 2 sets of stairs, leading down to the heart of the temple: containing the Rabbit statue and shrine. The temple is scattered with tree roots growing off the wall and embedded into the floor and there is also another unvisited room where Hye first appears from. hye .gif|Hye's temple being revealed Screen Shot 2016-05-14 at 22.18.53.png|Hye's Temple Screen Shot 2016-05-14 at 22.22.21.png|The First Set Of Stairs Screen Shot 2016-05-14 at 22.19.51.png|The Second Set Of Stairs Screen Shot 2016-05-14 at 22.20.21.png|The Rabbit Temple Screen Shot 2016-05-14 at 22.20.40.png|The Statue at The Heart Of The Temple Screen Shot 2016-05-14 at 22.38.37.png|The root covered walls Screen Shot 2016-05-14 at 22.20.06.png|The roots in the floor Screen Shot 2016-05-14 at 22.39.29.png|The unvisited room Abilities Majority of Hye's abilities are unknown due to the fact that we never actually see her empowering or showing the powers signature to her and her only. However, all temple guardians have several base abilities which gives us a sense of her power. Duplication The rabbit powerband possesses the ability to allow the user to create copies of themselves. Each of the copies (of Ling) possessed a trait of their own. One of the doppelgangers being gluttonous, the other being very greedy, the third being slothful/depressed, and the last being wrathful (but this may be different for each person.) Despite this, all the counterparts possessed extreme wrath. The real Ling seemed to not have any counterpart reflecting her truly and had no control over anything to do with the copies because of the fact that the rabbit band was damaged, causing this ability to go haywire, however, this may be different had the band been normal. Lagomorph Physiology Being the Rabbit Guardian, Hye can use the abilities of Rabbit's and can probably do more than this. * Rabbit Manipulation - Being the Guardian of The Temple of The Rabbit, Hye can control all Rabbits. * Rabbit Mimicry - All Temple Guardians, at some point in their life where they have to go through the 12-hour cycle in which they turn into their specified animal for their band to rejuvenate. When Hye's time comes, she will turn into a rabbit. Enhanced Condition All of Hye's physical superiorities are of a result of her having an Enhanced Condition with her powerband. * Enhanced Strength- All Temple guardians possess the ability of superior strength to humans and some even have superior strength to other temple guardians. * Enhanced Combat- All Temple Guardians possess superhuman levels of hand-to-hand fighting skills, with and without their powerband. * Enhanced Agility- All Temple Guardians are able to perform several gymnastic, athletic and martial art implements with ease. Powerblast Projection All Temple Guardians possess the ability to produce and project powerblasts towards enemies to knock back and harm them Teleportation Like all other Temple Guardians, Hye can teleport. Corrupt Detection Like all other Temple Guardians, Hye can detect if their is an evil entity in her presence. Relationships Allies *Yang Temple Guardians- Allies *Ang- Love Interest *Ling- Former Enemy *Xuan Chi- Friend *Beingal- Friend *Master Chin- Guider Enemies *Shadow Guardians *Zodiac Master- Enemy *Any Yin Entities- Enemies Appearances Hye's appearances in Legend Of The Dragon Sister Sister Trivia * Hye is the only Guardian along with Mana Ho, who we never see Empowered * Hye is the only Guardian along with Mana Ho, who we never see in the video game. * Hye is the only Guardian who only appears in one episode Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Females Category:Article stubs